


Strange as News From Bree

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU scenario, Frodo and his cousins go to Bree for the purpose of gathering notes for a book about Bree hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange as News From Bree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/gifts).



“It’s homey enough,” Merry said, settling into a hobbit-sized armchair in the parlor of the Prancing Pony. A fire crackled in the hearth, sending pleasant warmth over their cheeks. After the chilly drizzle that had followed them from Buckland to Bree, dampening their cloaks and making a campfire impossible, this was a fine way to end the day.

“At any rate,” he continued. “It will certainly do until we can move into the hole up the hill. I’ve heard the ale here at the Prancing Pony is among the best.”

“I can’t imagine nothing being better than the Green Dragon,” Sam said, looking outside in regret. He had not yet put down his pack nor taken off his cloak.

“The Bree folk have been most welcoming so far,” Frodo said, settling into another armchair and lighting a pipe. “I’ve a mind to go down to the Common Room.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Sam fidgeted with the hem of his cloak. “It’s not very hobbit-like there.” The parlor was built for the comfort of hobbits, but everything else since leaving the Shire had towered above them, far too tall for the likes of Samwise Gamgee. He had made clear his mistrust of the Breefolk, in particular, the Big Folk.

“I saw hobbits in the Common Room,” Frodo said. “And the Big People around here are good folk. They’ve lived together in peace with hobbits for many years. We’ve nothing to fear from them. Come, Sam, after a long day of travel, how does an ale and a good pipe sound?”

“Not just yet,” Sam said. “Perhaps tomorrow. I think I’ll turn in early, after all.” He pulled at his braces. “Now isn’t that something? All that walking’s loosened my belt. The Gaffer’d never believe it.” He patted his round belly.

Frodo laughed. “I am certain the fare here cannot compare to anything we’d get in the Shire, so perhaps all of our belts shall be loosening before too long. That is, until we have our own hole and can visit the market ourselves. I wonder how well the hobbits of Bree know their mushrooms?”

“I imagine they do,” Merry said. “No hobbit in his right mind, even on the Outside, would do without mushrooms of the highest quality.”

“Farmer Maggot had many dealings with folk from Bree,” Pippin said. “I imagine we can even find Shire mushrooms here.”

“Come on, then,” Merry said. “Let’s go see what kind of quality the ale here is.”

“I’ve heard you can get it in pints,” Pippin said. “Pints, Cousin Frodo.”

“Good night then,” Sam said, finally taking off his cloak. “And mind yourselves. We’re not in the Shire no more.”

Merry, Pippin, and Frodo made their way into the Common Room.

Barliman Butterbur cried out in delight when he saw them, and he led them straight to a long table built for hobbits. “I’m glad you came to join us. What shall I be getting you?”

“Three mugs of ale and some bread and butter, please,” Frodo said. He looked around the room, adjusting to the dim light of lanterns and hearth fire. Folk, Big and Little, stared at them in open curiosity.

“I feel like they all know what we look like bare naked,” Pippin said under his breath.

Merry nudged him. “If it was you they saw, then they’d all be running out the door in terror.”

Not long after they had settled, several of the local hobbits gathered around them, eager to talk to the strange visitors from the Shire.

Frodo gestured for them to join them, and they eagerly obliged.

“Frodo Baggins at your service,” Frodo said, bowing. “And these are my cousins Peregrin and Meriadoc.”

The local hobbits nodded back and called back a variety of names that Frodo could not keep straight in his head. He managed to catch “Mugwort” and “Tunnelly” but he could not keep track of which name went to which hobbit.

“What brings you to Bree?” a round hobbit with blond tufts of hair said. When Butterbur brought the ale and bread to the table, he muttered to Butterbur, “Put this on my charge, please, good sir.”

“Oh, you need not—“ Frodo began, flushing, but the round hobbit shook his head firmly.

“You are our guests for tonight. So again -- what brings you to Bree?”

Frodo released a breath. “We’ve come to Bree for the purpose of gathering stories about hobbits who live outside the Shire,” Frodo said. “And also about how hobbits who live Outside relate to people who are not hobbits.”

The local hobbits looked at each other, their eyes alight with excitement.

“A book?” A hobbit with red cheeks and curly brown hair said. “Oh, how pleasing!” He clapped his hands. “I can’t read myself, but my cousin Hal can, and there are plenty that can.”

The table began to buzz.

“You know what would make an interesting tale…Ellie Mugwort – my distant second cousin twice removed who married one of the Big Folk, that Mart Goatleaf. Their families threw them out, and they had to live by themselves in a cottage outside of Combe.”

“Lob Pickthorn saved the lives of two men from a distant southern land once.”

“What about the time when Lily Longhole claimed she saw an Elf passing by her cottage in Staddle? And just after that, she gave birth to healthy twins when the healer said it would surely kill her.”

“And do not forget when Fardod and Eoldo traveled far to the south a long while back and actually saw oliphaunts.”

“Then there were the infamous thieves, Bob and Tom. Bob was one of the Big Folk and he used Tommy because he was small and quiet, although he seemed to be quite fond of him. Rangers – those are another tale altogether, mark my words – slew them both, although it was by accident, really.”

“And there were others…” The hobbit with the round face dropped his voice. “Shameful unions. Long, long ago, when Bree was barely more than a fortress, a Ranger out of the wild settled in with a hobbit, a male hobbit. It was said that their love lasted for years and years until death parted them. They even fought together in battle.”

The hobbits muttered in disapproval, but Frodo could barely contain his gladness. He had already heard enough in a few moments to more than fill up a book.

END


End file.
